intelligencetvcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red X
Red X is the second episode of the first season of Intelligence. It aired on January 13th 2014. Synopsis CyberCom investigates a terrorist suicide bombing at a U.S. Marine base and learns a new, chemically undetectable bomb material is being consumed. Meanwhile, Riley is forced to make a drastic decision when she finds Gabriel unable to complete a task. Plot In Khost Province, Afghanistan Malik Hassani gives two red balls to his brother, Zafar to swallow. He dips them in honey saying it will be easier to swallow that way. His brother gets willingly apprehended by US Marines. They scan him for weapons. They don't find any weapons on him. The base explodes killing twelve marines and a Senator, who was visiting the base that day. Back in USA Gabriel thinks about the last time he saw his wife, Amelia. They are in the bed kissing when Amelia's phone rings. She gets called away on a mission to Mumbai. She doesn't want go and she says she wants to quit. Gabriel doesn't want her to quit. He says he doesn't want marriage to change who she is or what she loves. In the present day Gabriel gets a call from Riley. She is settling into her new apartment. Gabriel teases her by asking whether her boyfriend doesn't mind her calling to him late at night or early in the morning. When she says she doesn't have a boyfriend he asks then girlfriend? Both of them talk about Amelia and his recent trip to Zurich. Gabriel says nothing panned out. Riley urges him to keep looking. But Gabriel says Amelia's CIA code name was Sandra and when she wants to be found she will use that name. Gabriel ask how is her new apartment is. She replies by saying turn to your left. Riley is staying in the apartment above his. She says they call it Proximity Overlook. Gabriel says the rest of the world call it stalking. Back in the CyberCom the team is investigating about the suicide bombing in Afghanistan. They find out the suicide bomber had a brother, Malik Hassani and he is already in USA. Only thing he brought with him was a chess set in a briefcase. Strand asks if there's a secret compartment. Gabriel cyber-renders and says there aren't any secret compartments and chess pieces are too small to conceal anything. He says the pieces are same color. They figure out the chess pieces are the bomb. Cassidy and Strand try to figure out how the bomb passed all the scanners. She thinks it was swallowed and Cassidy tries to find out how the Hassani brothers swallowed it since Gabriel found out the bomb was coated in plastic. Riley questions Strand why she hasn't alerted anyone about Malik being in the country with a bomb. She says she doesn't want to alert Malik. Riley thinks it is risky. Strand and Cassidy questions the inventor of the bomber. The non-toxic plastic bomb aka Red X wasn't made for millitary use. It was made to make explosives more safer. It can be detonated remotely. They find out 2.1 kilograms were stolen from the lab in Zurich. Gabriel finds the cab Malik took from the airport. Using the cab's dashboard camera they see Malik meeting Ibrahim and a unidentified female. He says Ibrahim was with Amelia during the Mumbai Attacks and he thinks the woman is Amelia. Strand says he wants find his wife so bad that he isn't seeing the big picture. She says he has a responsibilty to the US citizens. Gabriel storms out. Strand asks Cassidy to fix him. He says he can repair or even reprogram the chip but he can't do anything about Gabriel's human emotions. Riley manages to convince Gabriel to come back. Back in CyberCom they figure out Ibrahim's motive is revenge. His wife was a med student working in a hospital in Pakistan which was attacked by PMF strike team, private military contractors. They thought the hospital was protecting a terrorist cell but they were wrong. The private company Phalanx Global Security went before the congress but was never brought to justice The committee chairman who looked the other way was the same Senator who died in the explosion. They figure out the next bomb site is headquaters of Phalanx Global Security. Strand takes Riley aside and says if it is Amelia holding the detonator she should pull the trigger. At the headquaters Gabriel shuts down the elevator while CyberCom shuts down the cellphone towers. Gabriel goes after Malik who is enroute to 15th floor, the bomb site while Riley goes after the detonator. Gabriel and Malik fight and Gabriel tosses Malik off the elevator shaft. Riley goes after Ibrahim and he gets away in a car driven by Amelia. Riley is stunned but shoots at the passing car. Riley tells that she saw Amelia driving the getaway vechicle. He is angry at her for shooting at her wife. She says it was the right thing to do. But he thinks Amelia must have something bigger planned. Cassidy father son duo uncovers .5 kilograms of Red X from Malik's body. They still have enough explosives for one more explosion. Strand and Gabriel argue again saying Amelia might be a terrorist. Then Gabriel and Riley visits the Imam of the mosque Ibrahim stayed at. He confirms Ibrahim stayed the night and says he knows nothing about him. Riley talks to little boy named Yousef . He hands them a visitor pass from a hospital which he claims fell out of Ibrahim's bag. They evacuate the hospital. Gabriel, Riley and Chris head to the hospital and Riley loses Gabriel in all the chaos. Gabriel enters a room and sees Amelia. We see another flashback of Gabriel and Amelia. It is right before Amelia leaves to India. She says it took her a long time to find her way back last time. Gabriel assures her as long as he is here she will find her way back. In present day Gabriel says to Amelia to get out since there is a bomb in the building. She says she knows since she is the bomb. Gabriel tries to help her but she refuses. She pleads him to leave and when that didn't work out she says she hates him and never loved him. Riley enters the room pointing a gun. Amelia says the bomb is on a timer and they only have thirty seconds to save themselves. Gabriel despertely tries to save her. Riley chrages at him and both of them fly out of the glass window and fall to the lake below. Gabriel watches as the building explodes. Gabriel is furious at Riley. She says she is happy that he is alive and says she wasn't thinking about the chip. Lillian goes back to the mosque to meet Yousef. He reveals that Amelia gave him the hospital pass to give to Gabriel when he comes. Strand rips the pass. Featured Music Trivia *This is the only episode Amelia Hayes physically appeared. Quotes Gallery images (21).jpg Intelligence-red-x.png 103750 d00332b (1).jpg Images (5) (1).png 103750_d00975b (1).jpg download (12).jpg images (19).jpg images (20).jpg 103750 d00491b (1).jpg 103700 d0446b (1).jpg 103700 d0110bc (1).jpg Images (11).png images (12).jpg images (22).jpg References